


A lawn tale

by NoaVice



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Based on a song, M/M, My First Fanfic, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 18:33:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4756721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoaVice/pseuds/NoaVice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a 'pile' of them on the campus lawn this evening. They did it from time to time, all gathering here to sing, to look at the moon or simply to think. Dean liked it, boys and girls mingling; he felt like he belonged.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A lawn tale

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Agadat Deshe](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/142475) by Meir Ariel. 



There was a 'pile' of them on the campus lawn this evening. They did it from time to time, all gathering here to sing, to look at the moon or simply to think. Dean liked it, boys and girls mingling; he felt like he belonged. It didn't matter that he was resting his head on someone's thigh, or that he had no idea whose dark hair was resting on his stomach. He was comfortable, playing with the grass between his fingers, while someone's hand was tracing random patterns on his knee. 

After a while, Dean started to feel sleepy. 

The hand that was tracing his knee earlier was now using his leg as a piano, playing some unfamiliar tune. Maybe it was a different hand, but his head was so heavy, he didn't have the strength to make out the person it belonged to.

 

The next time Dean opened his eyes, it was chilly and rather wet from the night's dew, and he was alone. Well, actually, not completely alone. To Dean's surprise, the same dark hair was still resting on him. Only now, two familiar blue eyes were looking at him.

'Hey Cas, what's up?' 

'Nothing.'

'Did you also fall asleep?'

'Not necessarily.'

 

To that, Dean felt heat coming up his face, a little embarrassed. He didn't expect this answer.

'So what are you still doing here?'

 

Dean could see Cas biting his lip before saying:

'I'm here with you.'


End file.
